The present invention relates to a method for inhibiting emission of odors from a composition containing a nucleophilic reagent and a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate(1,3-oxothiolane-2-thione) group, or a cured article obtained by curing the composition, which is useful in coating compositions, adhesives, inks, building sealants, semiconductor sealers, liners for civil engineering, optical materials, etc.; and a method for improving performances of the cured article.
This application is based on a patent application (Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 11-277733) filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group in a molecule is useful for various purposes. It is known that the polymer or compound is useful in coating compositions, adhesives, inks, building sealants, semiconductor sealers, liners used in civil engineering, optical materials, etc.
However, a composition itself containing a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and a nucleophilic reagent, and a cured article obtained by curing the composition have a problem in that an odor is emitted when it is heated to 60 to 80xc2x0 C.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 9-59324 and WO98-45373 disclose compositions comprising a copolymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and a nucleophilic reagent. Both publciations also disclose optional addition of an epoxy resin to the composition comprising a copolymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and a nucleophilic reagent, and glycidyl(meth)acrylate as a monomer copolymerizable with a vinyl monomer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group used in the preparation of a copolymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group, but do not describe an effect of inhibiting emission of odors.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 9-59324 discloses, in the examples, a vinyl-modified epoxy resin of a copolymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group. However, the publication does not describe an effect capable of inhibiting emission of odrs by modification with an epoxy resin.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 8-302010 discloses that polythiourethane obtained by reacting a bifunctional five-membered ring dithiocarbonate compound with 1,xcfx89-alkanediamine having 2 to 12 carbon atoms is useful as a curing agent of the epoxy resin.
Objects of the present invention are to provide a method for inhibiting emission of odors from a composition containing a nucleophilic reagent and a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group, a cured article obtained by curing the composition, which is useful in coating compositions, adhesives, inks, building sealants, semiconductors sealers, liners for civil engineering, optical materials, etc.; and a method for improving performances of the cured article.
The method for inhibiting odors of the present invention is the method for inhibiting emission of odors comprising allowing a compound having an epoxy group to exist in a composition containing a nucleophilic reagent and at least a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the following general formula (I), or in a cured article obtained by curing the composition, 
wherein R1, R2 and R3 are the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group.
Further, by allowing the compound having an epoxy group to exist in the cured article, performances of the cured article can be improved. For example, in a cured article such as a coating film obtained by curing the composition, the hardness, strength, impact resistance, adhesion, water resistance, chemical resistance, weatherability, stain resistance, blocking resistance, or the like can be improved.
The present invention provides an inhibitor of emission of odors from a composition comprising a nucleophilic reagent and at least a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the following general formula (I), or from a cured article obtained by curing the composition, and a performance improver for improving performances of the cured article. The inhibitor for emission of odors and the performance improver comprise a compound having an epoxy group.
The present invention provides a composition comprising a compound represented by the following general formula (III), a compound having an epoxy group, and a nucleophilic reagent, 
wherein R6, R8, R9 and R11 are the same or different and each represents phenylene or cyclohexylene, 1 to 4 hydrogen atoms of which may be substituted with a halogen atom, R7 and R10 are the same or different and each represents methylene, C(CH3)2, an oxygen atom, CO, a sulfur atom or SO2, and m represents an integer of 0 to 40.
The present invention provides a compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the following general formula (IIIa). 
The present invention will now be described in detail.
In the definitions of the respective groups of the general formulas in the specification, the lower alkyl group includes, for example, a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and is preferably an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Specific examples of the lower alkyl group include a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an isopropyl group, a butyl group, isobutyl group, an s-butyl group, a t-butyl group, a pentyl group, an isopentyl group, a neopentyl group, and a hexyl group.
The polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the general formula (I) includes, for example, a vinyl polymer, a polyester resin, an alkyd resin, a polyamide resin, polyether resin, a polyurethane resin, or a copolymer prepared by chemically bonding these resins, is preferably a copolymer, and is more preferably a vinyl copolymer. Specific examples thereof include a vinyl copolymer having a structural unit represented by the following general formula (II): 
wherein R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above, R4 and R5 are the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group, and n represents an integer of 1 to 4.
In the definitions of the respective groups of the general formula (II), the lower alkyl group includes, for example, the same as those described above, and is preferably a methyl group or an ethyl group.
Examples of the other vinyl monomer, which is copolymerized with the monomer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group as a raw material of the vinyl copolymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group, include known vinyl monomers, for example:
(meth)acrylic adid;
alkyl(meth)acrylates obtained from an alcohol having 1 to 18 carbon atoms and (meth)acrylic acid, such as methyl(meth)acrylate, ethyl(meth)acrylate, butyl(meth)acrylate, isobutyl(meth)acrylate, t-butyl(meth)acrylate, cyclohexyl(meth)acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl(meth)acrylate, lauryl(meth)acrylate, and stearyl(meth)acrylate;
aromatic vinyl compounds such as styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, p-methylstyrene, dimethylstyrene, and divinylbenzene;
hydroxyalkyl(meth)acrylates such as 2-hydroxyethyl(meth)acrylate and 2-hydroxypropyl(meth)acrylate;
glycol di(meth)acrylates such as ethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate and butanediol di(meth)acrylate;
alkylaminoalkyl(meth)acrylates such as dimethylaminoethyl(meth)acrylate;
fluorine-containing vinyl monomers such as trifluoroethyl(meth)acrylate, pentafluoropropyl(meth)acrylate, perfluorocyclohexyl(meth)acrylate, 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoropropyl(meth)acrylate, and xcex2-(perfluorooctyl)ethyl(meth)acrylate;
siloxane-containing vinyl monomers such as 1-[3-(meth)acryloxypropyl]-1,1,3,3,3-pentamethyldisiloxane, 3-(meth)acryloxypropyltris(trimethylsiloxane)silane, or AK-5 (silicone macromonomer, manufactured by TOA GOSEI KAGAKU Co., Ltd.);
hydrolyzable silyl group-containing vinyl monomerS such as vinyltrimethoxysilane, vinylmethyldimethoxysilane, 3-(meth)acryloxypropyltrimethoxysilane, 3-(meth)acryloxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane, 3-(meth)acryloxypropyltriethoxysilane, and 3-(meth)acryloxypropyldiethoxysilane;
vinyl ethers such as vinyl methyl ether, vinyl ethyl ether, and vinyl isobutyl ether; and
polybasic unsaturated carboxylic acids such as fumaric acid, maleic acid, maleic anhydride, linseed oil fatty acid, tall oil fatty acid, and dehydrated castor oil fatty acid, or esters thereof with a monohydric or polyhydric alcohol, a dimethylaminoethyl(meth)acrylate methyl chloride salt, isobornyl(meth)acrylate, allyl alcohol, allyl alcohol esters, vinyl chloride, vinylidene chloride, trimethylolpropane tri(meth)acrylate, vinyl acetate, vinyl propionate, (meth)acrylonitrile, and macromonomer AS-6, AN-6, AA-6 and AB-6 (manufactured by TOA GOSEI KAGAKU Co., Ltd.) Among these monomers, alkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid, for example, methyl(meth)acrylate, ethyl(meth)acrylate, butyl(meth)acrylate, isobutyl(meth)acrylate, t-butyl(meth)acrylate, and 2-ethylhexyl(meth)acrylate can be preferably used.
In the specification of the present application, xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylic acidxe2x80x9d means acrylic acid and methacrylic acid, and other (meth)acrylic acid derivatives are expressed in the same manner.
The vinyl polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group can also be modified by bonding it to the other vinyl-free polymer. Examples thereof include a vinyl-modified polyester resin (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 1-129072), a vinyl-modified alkyd resin, and a vinyl-modified urethane resin (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 1-301761). These vinyl polymers can be prepared by known methods.
Preferred aspects of the method for inhibiting emission of odors from a composition containing a nucleophilic reagent and a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the general formula (I), or a cured article obtained by curing the composition, comprising allowing a compound having an epoxy group to exist in the composition or the cured article and those of the method for improving performances of the cured article include:
(1) an aspect (hereinafter referred to as preferred aspect (1)) of incorporating a compound having an epoxy group, in addition to the polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and a nucleophilic reagent, and
(2) an aspect (hereinafter referred to as preferred aspect (2)) of incorporating the polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and an epoxy group, and a nucleophilic reagent.
The following description includes both cases of preferred aspects (1) and (2), unless otherwise specified, and can be applied to all methods for inhibiting emission of odors and methods for improving performances.
The content (based on the monomer) of a structural unit having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group in the polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group is preferably within a range from 0.2 to 90 mole %. Further, in preferred aspect (2), the content (based on the monomer) of a structural unit having an epoxy group is preferably within a range from 0.2 to 60 mole %.
The molecular weight of the polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group is not specifically limited, but, for example, the weight-average molecular weight (Mw) is preferably within a range from 1,000 to 400,000, and more preferably within a range from 5,000 to 200,000, when using the above composition in oil-soluble coating compositions.
The method for preparing the polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group will now be described.
The polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group can be obtained by polymerizing or polycondensing a corresponding monomer according to a known method (radical polymerization, emulsion polymerization, or the like). The monomer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group is obtained, for example, by reacting an oxirane compound with carbon disulfide in the presence of an alkali halide such as lithium bromide a manner similar to a known method (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 5-247027; Journal of Organic Chemistry (J. Org. Chem.), 60,473(1995)).
The polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group in a molecule can also be prepared by previously obtaining a polymer having a functional group (a carboxyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, or the like) in a manner similar to a known method and bonding a compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group thereto in a pendant manner.
Examples of the method of preparing a polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and an epoxy group in preferred aspect (2) include a method of copolymerizing a vinyl monomer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and a vinyl monomer having an epoxy group, or the like as raw materials, or a method of preparing a vinyl polymer or a copolymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group, and modifying the polymer or copolymer by bonding it to a vinyl or vinyl-free epoxy resin. Examples of vinyl monomers having an epoxy group include a vinyl monomer obtained by reacting the compound shown in (i) or (ii) with epihalohydrin:
(i) a carboxylic acid having a polymerizable and unsaturated bond, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid, maleic anhydride, itaconic acid, itaconic anhydride, crotonic acid, fumaric acid, citraconic acid, linseed oil fatty acid, tall oil fatty acid, or dehydrated castor oil fatty acid,
(ii) an alcohol or phenol having an unsaturated bond, such as 2-hydroxyethyl(meth)acrylate.
Modification of a vinyl polymer or copolymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group with a vinyl-free epoxy resin can be carried out, for example, according to the method described in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Sho 54-30249.
Examples of a method for preparing a copolymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group include a method of copolymerizing a monomer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group in a molecule with the other copolymerizable monomer, a method of graft-copolymerizing a homopolymer or copolymer with the other monomer after synthesizing the homopolymer or copolymer, and a method of block-copolymerizing copolymers with each other after synthesizing the copolymers.
The polymerization reaction is carried out, for example, at 0 to 100xc2x0 C. for 1 to 24 hours in the presence of a polymerization initiator in an amount within a range of from 0.5 to 5 mole % based on the monomer in the case of the radical polymerization of the vinyl monomer.
In the case of preparing a vinyl aqueous emulsion polymer, a monomer may be subjected to emulsion polymerization in water using an emulsifier and a polymerization initiator according to a known method (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Sho 54-110248; Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 58-20991).
The storage stability of the polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group can be improved by forming a core-shell structure. The core-shell type aqueous dispersion can be synthesized by a known method (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Sho 57-3850; Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Sho 61-136501; Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 5-70733).
The polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group can be emulsified in water by a known method.
Although the polymerization solvent varies depending on the polymerization form, there can be used, for example, benzene, toluene, xylene, hexane, cyclohexane, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, diisobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone, methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, N-methylpyrrolidone, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, methoxybutanol, methoxybutyl acetate, 3-methyl-3-methoxybutanol, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether acetate, diethylene glycol monobutyl ether, diethylene glycol monobutyl ether acetate, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monoethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, 3-methyl-3-methoxy-1-butyl acetate, water, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, or the like in the radical polymerization. Although the amount of the solvent is not specifically limited, the solvent is usually used in a 0.2- to 100-fold amount based on the total monomer.
Although the polymerization initiator varies depending on the polymerization form, there can be used, for example, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis-2-methylbutyronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisvaleronitrile, benzoyl peroxide, acetyl peroxide, lauroyl peroxide, 1,1-bis(t-butylperoxy)-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexane, t-butylperoxy 2-ethylhexanoate, cumen hydroperoxide, t-butylperoxy benzoate, t-butylperoxide, methyl ethyl ketone peroxide, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, or the like in the radical polymerization. Examples of the polymerization initiator used in the emulsion polymerization include an inorganic peroxide such as an ammonium salt, a sodium salt, or a potassium salt of persulfuric acid, or hydrogen peroxide; a redox polymerization initiator such as hydrogen peroxide/a ferrous salt, persulfate/acidic sodium sulfite, or cumen hydroperoxide/N,N-dimethylaniline; a water-soluble azo compound such as 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis[2-methyl-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)propionamide], and the like. Although the amount of the polymerization initiator is not specifically limited, the polymerization initiator may be usually used in an amount of 0.5 to 5 mole % based on the total vinyl monomer.
As the emulsifier for aqueous emulsion polymerization, there can be used, for example, an anionic emulsifier such as a salt of an alkylbenzenesulfonic acid; a nonionic emulsifier such as polyethylene glycol alkylphenyl ether; are active emulsifier such as Eleminol JS-2 (manufactured by Sanyo Kasei Co., Ltd.); or a polymeric emulsifier prepared by introducing a hydrophilic group such as a salt of a carboxylic acid or a salt of a sulfonic acid to a polymer such as a vinyl polymer or a polyester polymer. Although the amount of the emulsifier is not specifically limited, the emulsifier may be usually used in an amount of 0.1 to 10% by weight based on the total vinyl monomer. Various protective colloids for emulsification/stabilization such as polyvinyl alcohol and cellulose can also be used in combination.
Examples of the method for preparing an aqueous dispersion other than the aqueous emulsion polymerization include a self-emulsification method wherein a tertiary amine salt of a carboxylic acid is introduced in a molecule of a polymer, and an emulsification method using an external emulsifier.
The polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group can also be obtained by reacting a polymer having an oxirane structure with carbon disulfide in the presence of an alkali halide such as lithium bromide in a manner similar to a known method (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 5-247027; Journal of Organic Chemistry (J. Org. Chem.), 60, 473(1995)), in addition to the methods described above.
To chemically bond a vinyl polymer to a polyester resin, there may be used a method of previously synthesizing a vinyl polymer having a functional group such as a carboxyl group, a hydroxyl group, or a glycidyl group, and a polyester having a glycidyl group, a hydroxyl group, or a carboxyl group and bonding them by esterification (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 1-129072), or a method of synthesizing an unsaturated polyester resin having a radical polymerizable functional group (a vinyl group or a conjugated double bond) and grafting a vinyl monomer by the radical polymerization.
The compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group will now be described.
Examples of the compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group include a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate compound derived from phenol, a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate compound derived from an alcohol, a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate compound derived from a carboxylic acid, and a compound obtained by reacting an oxirane compound such as a diphenylepoxy resin, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide, triglycidyl isocyanurate, epoxidated soybean oil, or epoxidated soybean oil fatty acid with carbon disulfide. Among these compounds, a compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the following general formula (III) is preferably used. 
wherein R6, R8, R9 and R11 are the same or different and each represents phenylene or cyclohexylene, 1 to 4 hydrogen atoms of which may be substituted with a halogen atom, R7 and R10 are the same or different and each represents methylene, C(CH3)2, an oxygen atom, CO, a sulfur atom or SO2, and m represents an integer of 0 to 40.
Among compounds having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the general formula (III), compounds wherein R7 and R10 represent methylene are preferred and a compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the following general formula (IIIa) is more preferred. 
The compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the general formula (IIIa) has a high solubility in a solvent and a high compatibility with a resin, also has a low viscosity when dissolved, and is superior in operatability.
In the definitions of the respective groups of the general formula (III), phenylene may be any of 1,2-phenylene, 1,3-phenylene and 1,4-phenylene. Examples of the halogen atom include a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, and an iodine atom. Among these atoms, a bromine atom is preferred.
Examples of the five-membered ring dithiocarbonate compound derived from phenol include compounds obtained by reacting a phenol compound such as resorcinol, hydroquinone, pyrocatechol, bisphenol A, dihydroxydiphenylmethane (bisphenol F), bisphenol S, tetrabromobisphenol A, 1,3-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyldiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxybenzophenone, tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ether, novolak phenol, novolak cresol, bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone, bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone, or a hydride or a halide of the above compound with epichlorohydrin to give a glycidyl ether, and further reacting the resulting glycidyl ether with carbon disulfide; and commercially available products such as Epikote 806, 807, 828 and 1001 to 1007, manufactured by Yuka Shell Epoxy Co., Ltd.
Examples of the five-membered ring dithiocarbonate compound derived from an alcohol include compounds obtained by reacting an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, octanol, nonanol, isodecanol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, neopentyl glycol, glycerin, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, dipentaerythritol, 2-butyl-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol, 2,2-diethyl-1,3-propanediol, 3-methyl-1,5-pentanediol, 2,4-diethyl-1,5-pentanediol, or 1,9-nonandiol with epichlorohydrin to give a glycidyl ether and reacting the resulting glycidyl ether with carbon disulfide.
The five-membered ring dithiocarbonate compound derived from a carboxylic acid can be obtained by further reacting a glicidyl compound, which is obtained by reacting acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, stearic acid, adipic acid, phthalic acid, or the like with epichlorohydrin, with carbon disulfide.
The other compounds having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group can also be obtained by reacting an oxirane compound corresponding to the desired product with carbondisulfide in the presence of an alkali halide such as lithium bromide in a manner similar to a known method (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 9-59324; Journal of Organic Chemistry (J. Org. Chem.), 60, 473 (1995)).
For example, a hydroxy compound represented by the general formula (III) can be obtained by reacting a corresponding and commercially available epoxy resin (for example, Epikote 806, 807, 828 and 1001 to 1007, manufactured by Yuka Shell Epoxy Co., Ltd.) with carbon disulfide in the presence of an alkali halide such as lithium bromide in a manner similar to those described above. If the oxirane compound is not commercially available, the oxirane compound can be obtained by reacting a compound having a hydroxyl group with epichlorohydrin in the presence of a base using a known method [Williamson""s ether synthesis or the like].
Examples of the method for preparing a compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and an epoxy group in preferred aspect (2) include a method for preparing a compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group, which has a functional group, in a manner similar to the methods described above, and reacting the resulting compound with a compound having an epoxy group, which has a functional group reactable with the above functional group.
The nucleophilic reagent will now be described.
The nucleophilic reagent may be any one which is capable of nucleophilic reaction with a thiocarbonyl group of a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and includes, for example, a compound having an amino group, a hydroxyl group, an imino group, a thiol group, or the like. Among these compounds, a compound having an amino group (an amino compound) is preferred and a compound having two or more primary or secondary amino groups in a molecule is more preferred.
Examples of the compound having an amino group include:
lower-molecular weight compounds, for example, aliphatic primary or secondary amines such as ammonia, methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, butylamine, hexylamine, octylamine, ethylenediamine, 1,2-diaminopropane, 1,3-diaminopropane, 1,4-diaminobutane, 1,6-diaminohexane, 1,8-diaminooctane, 4-aminomethyl-1,8-diaminooctane, dimer acid amide, an amine adduct of an epoxy resin, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, 2-amino-2-methylpropanol, 1,2-diaminocyclohexane, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-aminoethyl)ethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-aminopropyl)ethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-1,3-diaminopropane, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-1,4-diaminobutane, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-1,5-diaminopentane, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-1,6-diaminohexane, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-1,8-diaminooctane, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-1,9-diaminononane, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-1,12-diaminododecane, diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, trisaminoethylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, diisopropylamine, and dicyandiamide;
alicyclic secondary amines such as pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, and thiomorpholine;
basic amino acids such as lysine, ornithine, and arginine;
aromatic amines such as aniline and diphenylamine;
aralkyl amines such as benzylamine; and
basic nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds such as pyrrole, imidazole, and triazole;
homopolymers of a vinyl polymerizable monomer having an amino group in a molecule, such as (meth)acrylic acid monohydrazide, 2-aminoethyl(meth)acrylate, allylamine, N-methylallylamine, or diallylamine, or a copolymer of the vinyl polymerizable monomer and the other vinyl monomer;
hydrolysis products of a homopolymer of a monomer such as N-vinylformamide or N-vinylacetamide, or a copolymer of N-vinylformamide, N-vinylacetamide, or the like and the other vinyl monomer;
polyamine adducts of a polyepoxy compound; and
amino protective compounds of these compounds having an amino group.
As the compound having an amino group, a polyamideamine or a derivative thereof may also be used.
Examples of the polyamideamine or derivative thereof include Lacquamide N-153, 966 (manufactured by DAINIPPON INK and CHEMICALS Co., Ltd.); Newmide 500, 515, 525, 540, 560, 825, 840, 1600, 1700, 1750, 2075 (manufactured by Harima Kasei, Inc.); Sunmide 300, 305, 315, 325, 328A, 330, 335E, 340, 1320, D-15A, X-13A, X963 (manufactued by Sanwa Kagaku Kogyo Co., Ltd.), TOMIDE #210, #215X, #225X, #235-A, #245-S, #275, #292, #2151, #2400 (manufactured by Fuji Kasei Kogyo Co., Ltd.); and a compound represented by the following general formula (IV): 
wherein R12represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or an ethyl group, and R13 represents alkylene or phenylene.
The alkylene includes, for example, a straight-chain or branched alkylene having 2 to 16 carbon atoms and examples thereof include ethylene, propylene, butylene, pentylene, hexylene, heptylene, octylene, nonylene, decylene, and hexadecylene. Phenylene may be any of 1,2-phenylene, 1,3-phenylene and 1,4-phenylene.
The compound represented by the general formula (IV) can be synthesized by a known method (Angewante Chemie International Edition in English (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed.), 29,138(1990) or the like).
Specific examples of the derivative of a polyamideamine other than those mentioned above include PA-23 (manufactured by Ohtake Chemical Co., Ltd., amine value: 80 to 150) as an epoxy adduct obtained by adding an epoxy compound to a polyamide, and Adeka-HardnerEH-350 (manufactured by Asahi Denka K.K, amine value: 320 to 380) as a Mannich modified compound of a modified polyamide.
The amine value of the polyamideamine or derivative thereof is usually within a range from 50 to 1000, and preferably within a range from 80 to 500. When the amine value is within such a range, for example, balance between the drying property and the adhesion force tends to be improved when using a composition containing a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group represented by the general formula (I), a polyamideamine or derivative thereof and a compound having an epoxy group in coating compositions, etc.
As the nucleophilic reagent for controlling the rate of the reaction between the five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and the amino group, a compound having a primary or secondary amino group protected with a lower-molecular weight carbonyl compound (a ketimine derivative, an enamine derivative or an aldimine derivative) may be used. These compounds may be synthesized by a known method for synthesis of a ketimine, an aldimine or an enamine. A commercially available ketimine, aldimine or enamine (for example, Epicure H-2, manufactured by Yuka Shell Epoxy Co., Ltd.) may also be used. The lower-molecular weight carbonyl compound, which may be used as a protective agent for controlling the reaction rate of the amino group, is preferably a ketone compound having a boiling point of 150xc2x0 C. or lower, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, diisobutyl ketone, or cyclohexanone; or an aldehyde compound having a boiling point of 150xc2x0 C. or lower, such as acetaldehyde, propionaldehyde, isobutylaldehyde, octylaldehyde, or (meth)acrolein. In the case of protecting the amino group, the lower-molecular weight carbonyl compound is usually used in an amount within a range from 0.5 to 5 equivalents, preferably within a range from 0.8 to 1.5 equivalents, based on the compound having an amino group, but may be used in an excess amount also as the solvent.
Examples of the compound having a hydroxyl group include alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, butanol, octanol, ethylene glycol, and polyethylene glycol; and water (containing hydroxy ions). For the purpose of enhancing the nucleophilicity of the compound having a hydroxyl group, a tertiary amine such as triethylamine or a basic compound such as sodium hydroxide may be added in an amount of 0.01 to 20 mole % based on the compound having a hydroxyl group.
In the preparation of the cured article, a curing catalyst may also be optionally added to promote the reaction between thiol groups produced from the five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group. Examples of the curing catalyst include Lewis acids such as aluminum chloride, iron chloride, zinc chloride, and lanthanum chloride; and solid acids which support various zeolite-based metals. The amount used is not specifically limited, but is within a range from 0.001 to 20% by weight based on the solid content of the composition.
In preferred aspect (1), a compound having an epoxy group is allowed to exist, in addition to the polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and the nucleophilic reagent. The compound having an epoxy group includes, for example, an oxirane compound such as an epoxy compound derived from phenol, an epoxy compound derived from an alcohol, an epoxy compound derived from a carboxylic acid, an epoxy compound derived from an amine, a diphenylepoxy resin, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide, triglycidyl isocyanurate, epoxidated soybean oil, or epoxidated soybean oil fatty acid, and a polymer having an epoxy group.
Examples of the epoxy compound derived from phenol include compounds obtained by reacting a phenol compound such as resorcinol, hydroquinone, pyrocatechol, bisphenol A, dihydroxydiphenylmethane (bisphenol F), bisphenol S, tetrabromobisphenol A, 1,3-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyldiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxybenzophenone, tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ether, novolak phenol, novolak cresol, bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone, bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone, or a hydride or a halide of the above compounds with epichlorohydrin; and commercially available products such as Epikote 828 manufactured by Yuka Shell Epoxy Co., Ltd. and Epolite 40E manufactured by Kyoeisha Chemical Co., Ltd.
Examples of the epoxy compound derived from an alcohol include compounds obtained by reacting an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, octanol, nonanol, isodecanol, ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, tripropylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, neopentyl glycol, glycerin, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, dipentaerythritol, sorbitol, 2-butyl-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol, 2,2-diethyl-1,3-propanediol, 3-methyl-1,5-pentanediol, 2,4-diethyl-1,5-pentanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, or 1,9-nonandiol with epichlorohydrin.
Examples of the epoxy compound derived from a carboxylic acid include compounds obtained by reacting acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, stearic acid, adipic acid, phthalic acid, or the like with epichlorohydrin.
Examples of the epoxy compound derived from an amine include compounds obtained by reacting diaminodiphenylmethane, p-aminophenol, xylylenediamine, m- or p-phenylenediamine, or diaminodiphenyl oxide, or the like with epichlorohydrin.
The compound having an epoxy group can be obtained in the form of a commercially available product or by reacting a compound having a corresponding hydroxyl group, carboxyl group or amino group with epichlorohydrin in the presence of a base using a known method (Williamson""s ether synthesis or the like).
Examples of the compound having an epoxy group, which exists in preferred aspect (1), also include compounds having an epoxy group, such as n-butyl glycidyl ether, allyl glycidyl ether, 2-ethylhexyl glycidyl ether, styreneoxide, phenyl glycidyl ether, cresyl glycidyl ether, sec-butylphenyl glycidyl ether, glycidyl methacrylate, vinylcyclohexene monoepoxide, xcex1-piene oxide, cardula E, diglycidyl ether, polyethylene glycol diglycidyl ether, polypropylene glycol diglycidyl ether, butanediol diglycidyl ether, vinylcyclohexene dioxide, neopentyl glycol diglycidyl ether, diglycidyl aniline, trimethylolpropane triglycidyl ether, and glycerin triglycidyl ether. The viscosity of the resulting composition can be controlled by using these compounds in combination with the compound having an epoxy group described above.
The polymer having an epoxy group is preferably a vinyl polymer and examples thereof include a polymer obtained by polymerizing a vinyl monomer having an epoxy group, such as glycidyl(meth)acrylate, and a polymer obtained by copolymerizing a vinyl monomer having an epoxy group with the other vinyl monomer having no epoxy group. Examples of the other vinyl monomer having no epoxy group include the same polymers as those described as for the other vinyl monomer which is copolymerized with the monomer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group. The vinyl polymer having an epoxy group can be prepared in a manner similar to the above-described method for preparing the vinyl monomer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group. In the polymer having an epoxy group, the content (based on the monomer) of a structural unit having an epoxy group is preferably within a range from 0.2 to 60 mole %. The weight-average molecular weight of the polymer having an epoxy group is not specifically limited, but is preferably within a range from 1,000 to 200,000 when used in oil-soluble coating compositions.
The compound having an epoxy group is used so that the amount of the epoxy group in the composition is preferably within a range from 0.05 to 50 equivalents, more preferably within a range from 0.5 to 20 equivalents, based on the five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group in the composition.
In preferred aspect (1), the polymer having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group may be a polymer also having an epoxy group or a polymer having no epoxy group.
In preferred aspect (1), the order of the addition, the method of the addition and the method of the incorporation of the nucleophilic reagent and the compound having an epoxy group into the polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group are not specifically limited.
In the composition obtained by carrying out the method of preferred aspect (1), (2), or the like (hereinafter also referred to as the above composition), when the polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group is reacted with the nucleophilic reagent, and from the cured article such as a coating film obtained by curing the composition, odor is scarcely emitted even when heated to 60 to 80xc2x0 C. by being exposed to direct sunlight in the summer.
The present invention also provides an inhibitor of emission of odors from a composition containing a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and a nucleophilic reagent, or from a cured article obtained by curing the composition, comprising a compound having an epoxy group, and the respective conditions and the like in carrying out the invention can be set in a manner similar to that in the case of the conditions and the like stated in the explanation of preferred aspect (1).
The above composition may contain various solvents according to the purpose. As the solvent, for example, the above polymerization solvents can be used alone, or as a mixture of two to four kinds thereof in an amount of 0.2 to 100-fold (weight ratio) based on the polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group.
The above composition is useful in coating compositions, adhesives, inks, sealants, sealers, liners for civil engineering, optical materials, etc.
When using the composition in coating compositions, adhesives, inks, sealants, sealers, liners for civil engineering, optical materials, etc., it is usually used in the form of a solution or suspension. The solvent includes the polymerization solvents described above. With respect to timing of the addition of the solvent, the solvent may be added after synthesizing the polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group. When using the solvent for the polymerization or the like, it may be used for the above purposes as it is.
The above composition is usually used as a two-liquid type coating composition or adhesive, but can also be used as a one-liquid type coating composition or adhesive, or the like by converting the polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group into an aqueous dispersion such as an emulsion. Also when using, as the nucleophilic reagent, a ketimine, aldimine, or enamine derivative of an amino compound, it can be used as a one-liquid type coating composition or adhesive, or the like which is superior in storage stability.
The solution or suspension of the above composition itself can be used as a clear coating composition, clear ink, or the like, and can also be used as a colored coating composition, colored ink, or the like by further adding pigments, dispersed pigments, or the like thereto. Examples of the method of dispersing the pigment include a method of using a conventional high-speed stirrer such as a paint shaker or homodisper, ball mill, or the like.
If necessary, the above composition can contain various ultraviolet absorbers, antioxidants, hindered amine photostabilizers, pigment dispersants, or the like. Further, if necessary, the above composition may contain various conventionally used alkyd resins, acrylic resins, cellulose resins, petroleum resins, plasticizers, film forming auxiliaries, dehydrating agents, or the like.
When using the above composition in coating compositions, a conventional brush coating or spray coating method, or the like can be used as a coating method. The curing condition can be selected from various conditions including air-drying and heat-drying. Examples of the material to be coated include metals, lumber, plastics, inorganic materials, concrete, and asphalt. The composition of the present invention is useful for protection of materials, improvement in appearance, or the like as primers, topcoatings, one-coat primers, or the like.
The cured article obtained by curing the composition, such as a coating film, is superior in hardness, strength, adhesion, water resistance, chemical resistance, weatherability, stain resistance, blocking resistance, or the like. Thus, the present invention also provides a performance improver for a cured article obtained by curing a composition containing a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and a nucleophilic reagent, comprising a compound having an epoxy group and a method for improving performances of a cured article obtained by curing a composition comprising a polymer or compound having a five-membered ring dithiocarbonate group and a nucleophilic reagent, comprising allowing a compound having an epoxy group to exist in the cured article. The respective conditions and the like in carrying out the invention can be set in a manner similar to that in the case of the conditions and the like stated in the explanation of the method for inhibiting emission of odors and the inhibitor of odors.
Although the present invention also provides a composition comprising a compound represented by the general formula (III), a compound having an epoxy group, and a nucleophilic reagent, the method for preparation thereof, service conditions thereof and the like can be set in a manner similar to that in the case of the conditions and the like stated in the explanation of preferred aspect (1).